Not OK Computer
Not OK Computer is the B-plot of the 14th episode of Season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olympia and Otis get trapped in a computer. Learning Goal * Measurement: using standard length measurements Plot (includes spoilers) Olympia and Otis are at a dry cleaner, whose odd problem is that he dumps water on himself and gets his clothes all wet, scaring off the customers; it's not really much of an odd problem as that it's usually what happens. They give him a towel with their Towel-inator to dry himself off and suggest he get it dry cleaned, prompting him to drench himself again for no reason. Back at headquarters, Olympia and Otis are at their computers doing some last minute work, but O'Seth and O'Beth come in to warn them something about the computers they're using. They're actually new evil computers that can suck the users in; on the plus side, it provides faster internet service. Olympia decides to save her files by pressing "ctrl-s", but this causes her and Otis to get sucked into her computer, since the "s" stands for "suck-you-in" rather than "save". O'Seth and O'Beth believe they're gonna be trapped in there forever unless they can get them out. O'Beth tries hitting the "escape" key, but it's not working because the mainframe got fried when the computer trapped the agents in. They'll need to find out what's wrong before they can save the agents. The only energy source that was not damaged was the watermelon, while everything else was. The first thing they decide to look for is a feather that needs to be 8 inches. Otis and Olympia tell them that Oona has a Featherinator gadget in her lab and they can use it to make feathers. The only problem is that Oona puts up a force field around the lab before she leaves; however, when someone crashes into the force field, it's disabled for only a second. O'Seth and O'Beth keep slamming into the field while the other tries to run into the lab. O'Beth manages to get in and grab a gadget, but it turns out she grabbed the Sweaterinator instead after it makes a sweater. After another attempt, they get the Featherinator and make a lot of feathers. After a couple of tries, they find the feather they need and replace the old one. Next, they decide to look for a blob rock that needs to be 4 inches. While they're waiting to get out, Olympia realizes that she and Otis are in her computer, so she'll show him some of her photos. After scanning through a few, Otis finds a really good one and suggests Olympia make that her desktop, which she does. O'Seth and O'Beth are in the creature room, which is where they open the door to the blob's chamber and grab a few blob rocks after the blob slimes them a little. After more measurements, they find a 4 inch one and replace the old one. Otis and Olympia have a problem with the computer. Now, there's a gif of a cat rapidly tilting its head, spinning its leg, and meowing an obnoxious tune to no end, and it's causing harm to the software. It turns out they downloaded a program called "Cat Virus", which they thought was an image of a cat sneezing. The virus starts to multiply and O'Beth and O'Seth need to hurry and get the last piece: a 6-inch piece of red licorice. They get plenty of licorice from Dr. O's lab since she likes licorice. After they get some, they find that not only is the virus getting worse, but now there's another virus called "Dog Virus", which is just like the Cat Virus only in dog form and the agents thought was a dog sneezing image. While Olympia and Otis try to fight off the viruses, O'Beth and O'Seth look for the right piece of licorice. All of the pieces are too long, but they realize that they can just bite off parts of them to get them down shorter. They take bites out of pieces and come up too short a couple of times. Eventually, they get the right length and replace the old piece. With that, the mainframe is back online and they hurry to get the agents out. Otis and Olympia can't fight off the viruses anymore. O'Beth hits "escape" and gets them out just in time. The agents thank the IT cousins for working together to get them out and pulling it off. O'Seth welcomes them and tells them they're now gonna have to deal with something. He points behind them and they discover that a bit of the Dog Virus got out with them, causing Olympia to frightfully call it a "good doggy". Trivia * Agents O'Beth and O'Seth are cousins, and (supposedly) only got the job because the other got the job too. * The episode title references the 1997 album OK Computer by British rock band Radiohead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:B-Plots Category:Season 2 Episodes